Secrecy
by Alienatia
Summary: War, Separation, Marriage, Depression, and a shot at Claire's character. Based in Cartoon universe. All poems and character belong to thier respective owners, no matter how much i wish them to be mine, i so much wish. Summary sucks, but great story, R
1. Where did you go?

Secrecy (Age 15)

Night calls out the specters, or that is what they say...

They're wrong of course, but if they knew...

That I have danced in moonlight,

I have danced in sunlight, and I have danced in rain.

I have seen a hundred thousand stars,

I have lived a hundred times today.

I know where the dark things go,

I have run through empty streets,

I have raced all through the sands,

I have known the unknown lands,

I have laughed a million times before along a foriegh, wild shore.

I have been a peasant and I have been a queen,

I have been a girl in love and I have been alone,

And I have been on the arm of the Great Unknown.

And they can never know of this,

Of my secret, sacred peace,

Never know my only friend,

The only love I've ever had.

They should never know that I have done what one should never do,

Never know that I have played through the endless night and day,

Been places where no mortal has ever dared to roam.

They must never know of this,

Never know my of true self,

Never know of this double life,

Never know of this attraction.

I have followed the trail of a madman over and over again,

For it is he, and he alone, who made me laugh again.

I have danced with a God,who crowned me Goddess,

I have looked into eternity and been unafraid.

I have been touched vy a devil, who swore his soul to me.

I have seen horror and knew it well,

I have held Death and ached for him.

I have cried a thousand times,

I have laughed a thousand times more,

And I have loved the intangiblemore than I love life itself.

For why should I love life?

It offers not what eternity does,

It's calm, and normal, and expected,

And it knows me not at all.

Therefore I love the shadows,

And the blackest dark of night.

Therefore I love what cannot be,

And therefore thay can never know.

It should be written in the stars,

It should be shouted to the skies

"I love him now forever more!"

But never can it be so.

So I love in secret,

So I weep alone,

So in the shadows must I creep,

This precious secret mine to keep.

And I don't care.

Because to him I am tthe world,

Because to him I am Goddess and Queen,

Because to him I am all that is wrong and right,

Because to him I am everything he loves, and worships, and adores.

By his hands I learned,

At his side I marveled,

In his arms I have loved.

And I will keep my secret,

And I will live my life,

But I long to cling to shadow,

To scarlet and yellow,

To black and white...

They say that specters only come out at night,

They're wrong.

And Yet.....So right.

"Miss Deetz, would you care to share what you are writing with the class, since it seems so much more important than history?" Ms. Clarebell asked, with angery rise of her eyebrow.

"Not really Ma'am," Lydia couldn't understand why she had written this poem, because as wierd as she liked being, this poem would push it far past what even she wanted. Unfortunately, the new substitute teacher had been more perceptive than she had planned.

"Well if it is important enough to ignore your History lesson, you should share it with the class. Up front if you please." The sub said, completely ignoring Lydia's reply.

"Oooooooooh, this should be good!" Whispered Claire to her snickering fan group.

Lydia ignored her, she had other things on her mind, like a certain havoc-wreaking poltergiest whom she had not seen in a year. She reached the front of the classroom and recited the poem without even looking down, why would she have to, when the words were imprinted on her mind and heart. By the time she had finished the whole class was staring at her, some with looks of awe, others, Claire particularly, like she had sprouted a second and third head.

"Wow, Lydia that was amazing, we didn't know you could write like that!" Bertha and Prudence called out.

"Indeed Miss Deetz, that is a gift that should be shared, have you shown your work to the writing department, surely thay could show ways to better your style, and things of that sort, but for now, please keep your mind on your history work." Ms. Clarebell said.

"Yes Miss." Lydia replied just as the last bell rang, she gathered her things and placed them in her bike basket and began her ride home. "Why did I write that? Why can't I stop thinking of him? I shouldn't miss him this much, I mean he was my best friend, but this feels like I've lost a limb, a really important one." She thought to herself. She spent the whole ride in silence, and greeted Delia only because she had to. She spent more time in her room now than she ever did... hoping against hope a familiar face would peer through her mirror, praying that she would hear that maniac cackle followed by the scream of her parents, but nothing happened it never did. "Where did you go?" She cried softly colapsing on her bed, and again crying her eyes out, wondering how many tears she had left in her.


	2. I miss you

To the River (oneyear later)

Fair river! in thy bright, clear flow

Of crystal, wandering water,

Thou art an emblem of the glow

Of beauty-the unhidden heart-

The playful maziness of art

In old Alberto's daughter;

But when within thy wave she looks-

Which glistens then, and trembles-

Why, then, the prettiest of brooks

Her worshiper resembles;For in my heart, as in thy stream,

her image deeply lies-

His heart wich trembles at the beam

Of her soul-searching eyes.

"It's been forever since I've seen her how much longer can they make me wait?" Beetlejuice thought to himself, I was now nearing a two years since the portals to the outerworld had been sealed, and since he'd last seen Lydia. He wasn't sure what made him read the book of poems by Edgar Allen Poe, in fact, he'd only stolen it because he remembered she had a copy of it on her shelf. But the poem he'd just read reminded him scarily alot of the way he felt about her. He never realized he loved her that much until he lost her and now there was no way he could ever tell her, "Not that I would even if I could, what would she want with a dead guy like me? But.. No it would never happen." He mumbled to himself, as a burst of his power shattered a window, there were screams from inside but only startled ones not ones of pain so he paid them no mind, " I can't even juice anyone anymore they're all hiding." Since he wasn't able to see Lydia he went back to his old ways of pranking and drinking, on top the war this was to much for the populace of the nietherworld and they took to staying indoors and never coming out, that is except for Jaques, Ginger, and the Monster Across the Street, they still tried to make him feel better when thay could, he appreciated the attempt, "Not that I would ever tell them, but I want Lydia and if I can't have her well then..." Another burst of energy blew a lamppost of its foundation and into a wall. "I miss her."


	3. I have always loved you

Bridal Ballad (5 years after seperation)

The ring is on my hand,

And the wreath is on my brow;

Satin and jewels grand

Are all at my command,

And I am happy now.

And my lord he loves me well;

But, when he first breathed his vow,

I felt my bosom swell-

For the words rang as a knell,

And the voice seemed _his_ who fell

In the battle down the dell,

And who is happy now.

But he spoke to reassure me,

And he kissed my pallid brow,

While a reverie came o'er me,

And to the churchyard bore me,

And I sighed to him before me,

Thinking him dead D'Elormie,

'O I am happy now!'

And thus the words were spoken,

And this the plighted vow,

And, though though my faith be broken,

And, though my heart be broken,

Here is a ring, as token

That I am happy now!

Would God I awaken!

For I dream I know not how!

And my soul is sorely shaken

Lest an evil step be taken,-

Lest the dead who is forsaken

May not be happy now.

She slammed the book of poems shut, it had been five years since she had last seen Beetlejuice, and she had learned to hide her pain. She began to date as Delia had begged, eventually one of the men asked her to marry him, and she said yes if only to move life on, why would it matter otherwise, there would never be anyone who could understand her like him. She had been married for three months now, she was as happy as she could be, and he never noticed if she was anything less, he was on a business trip in Tokyo, Japan so she decided to finally comply with Delia's wishes and come clean out her old bedroom. She was clearing off her shelf when her old Edgar Allen Poe book fell onto the floor and opened to the poem she had just read, she spent the next three hours in a flurry of movement trying to keep her mind on anything but him. By the time she had finished packing everything in her car, it was nearing midnight, and she kindly refused Delia's invition of staying the night, with the fake excuse of dentist's appointment. One last look at her childhood bedroom window, now sans curtains, one fleeting thought of an old poltergiest. She thought to herself, "It was always you I loved."


	4. Just Maybe

Eulalie- A Song (Six years of seperation)

I dwelt alone

In a world of moan,

And my soul was a stagnant tide,

Till the fair and gentle Eulalie became my blushing bride-

Till the yellow-haired young Eulalie became my smiling bride.

Ah less-less bright

The stars of night

Than the eyes of the radiant girl!

And never a flake

That the vapor can make

With the moon-tints purple and pearl,

Can vie with modest Eulalie's most unregarded curl-

Can compare with bright-eyed Eulalie's most humble and careless curl.

Now doubt-now Pain

Come never again,

For her soul gives me sigh for sigh,

And all day long

Shines bright and strong,

Astarte within the sky,

While ever to her dear Eulalie upturns her matron eye-

While ever to her young Eulalie upturns her violet eye.

six years, six long years, and not a single sight of her, the war between the Royals was nearly over, or that is what the rumors said at least, he didn't care anymore. "Nothing matters really... Its not like she would have waited for me, even if she did care." Then the realization hit, "The sooner this war ends the gates will open and I'll be able to see her!" There were many flaws with this train of thought but he didn't allow himself to ponder them, as he teleported himself to Prince Vince's side, he may not like him, but he was the only sure shot of letting the portals open.

"Beetlejuice? What are you doing here?" Vince asked warily, knowing of the poltergiest's late attitude.

"You win this war you open the portals right?" Beetlejuice asked.

"Of course," He knew why Beetlejuice would want the portals open, he was the only one with a real reason.

"Then you got yourself a fighter," Beetlejuice said, streching out his hand a little juice flickering from fingertip to fingertip.


	5. I need you

Fairy-Land (Nine years after seperation)

Dim vales-and shadowy floods-

And cloudy-looking woods,

Whose forms we can't discover

For the tears that drip all over

Huge moons there wax and wane-

Again-again-again-

Every moment of the night-

Forever changing places-

And they put out the star-light

With the breath from their pale faces.

About twelve by the moon-dial,

One more filmy than the rest

(A kind which, upon trail,

They have found to be the best)

Comes down-still down-and down,

With its center on the crown

Of a mountain's eminence,

While its wide circumference

In easy drapery falls

Over hamlets, over halls,

Wherever thay may be-

O'er strange woods-o'er the sea-

Over spirits on the wing-

Over every drowsy thing-

And buries them up quite

In a labyrinth of light-

And then- how deep!- O,deep!

Is the passion of thier sleep,

In the morning the arise,

And in their moony covering

Is soaring in the skies,

With the tempests as they toss,

Like-almost anything-

Or a yellow Albatross.

They use that moon no more

For the same end as before-

Videlicet a tent-

Which I think extravagant:

Its atomies, however,

Into a shower dissever,

Oh which those butterflies,

Of Earth, who seek the skies,

And so comw down again

(Never-contented things!)

Have bought a specimen

Upon their quivering wings.

After nine years he was cheating on her! She had suspected him of it for awhile now, and she never really cared, she didn't love him, but she caught him in the act in her own bed, the nerve behind it was what pissed her off. She edged her car a few miles faster, there was only one place she wanted to be , in her old bedroom, if she couldn't have Him, she could have the memories. Her tires squealed up the road, she picked up the three most important thing to her, A beaten worn copy of Poe's poem book, a spider brooch given to her on an important occasion, and an old journal turned to a scribbled poem she had written back in Miss Shannon's school. She had read the poem book when she had pulled over, because tears and emotion threatened to make her crash, and while she would welcome it, she wanted to die happily, not like a crying idiot.

"Hi Pumpkin, Delia's out shopping right now she won't be back for a few hours, what's wrong?" Charles asked of his pale trembling daughter.

She didn't know what made the dam break, but suddenly the story she'd she knew she was never supposed to tell came pouring out, of her adventures in the nietherworld, her ghostly friend, the handy dandy handy man, how she had fallen in love with him, why she had returned to peaceful pines, and how much she hated her husband right now.

Charles held his daughter in his arms as she told her story through tears and gasps, he'd always known there was something special about his daughter, and something off about Mr. Beetleman, but if he'd made his daughter this happy he could care less if he was dead. "It will be alright Pumpkin, we'll figure out a way to reunite you two... somehow," he added uncertainly.

"You don't mind about all of the lies, and that he's dead?" Startled out of her tears by his understanding.

"He could be zombie, as long as he makes you happy, and, of course, doesn't try to eat you." Her Father chuckled nervously, " For now though, you should get some sleep, your room is still empty, you can stay in there if you'd like."

"Thanks Dad." Lydia climbed the stairs to her room, opened the door and peered at all the dust covering her furniture, she kind of liked the doom quality it gave the room, except for one thing she grabbed a spare sheet and dusted of the old dresser mirror, and stared at it hopefully. After a while she went and lay on her bed, to tired to even cry, she just closed her eyes with one last thought, "I need you..."


	6. Finally it's over

To One in Paradise (Later the same day)

Thou wast all that to me, love,

For which my soul did pine-

A green isle in the sea, love,

A fountain and a shrine,

All wreathed with fairy fruits and flowers,

And all the flowers were mine.

Ah, dream to bright to last!

Ah, starry Hope! that didst arrive

But to be overcast!

Avoice from out our future cries,

'On! on!'-but o'er the Past

(Dim gulf!) my spirit hovering lies

Mute, motionless, aghast!

For, alas! alas! with me

The light of Life is o'er!

'No mre-no more-no more-'

(Such langauge holds the solemn sea)

Shall bloom the thunder blasted tree

Or the stricken eagle soar!

And all my days are trances,

And all my nightly dreams

Are where my green eye glances,

And where thy footstep gleams-

In what ethereal dances,

By what eternal streams.

Nine years, this war was over after nine long years! He was finally going to see Her, he slid the beaten book of poems into his coat pocket, He telported himself to Vince's side, not even caring about the victory party the other warriors would have, "Allright the war's over, unlock the portals now!!"

"Don't you want to celibrate before rushing off?" Vince asked, a little mockingly.

"Don't play with me Vince! It was because of me you even won this war now unseal the portals!" Beetlejuice threatened.

"Very well, you are right however, this war would be lost if you had not fought for us, so as a token of my gratitude I am lifting your curse, from everyone except Lydia, you will be free to travel from world to world, as long as you harm no mortals, but you will always be summoned to Lydia's side if she calls for you." Vince bowed his head slightly, "I wish you luck my friend, but perhaps you wish to alter you appearance a bit, you have changed a lot since you have begun fighting."

"Whatever," Beetlejuice turned to look away, "Thanks for lifting the curse." With that he teleported to his roadhouse and ran to his mirror. Peering through the darkness of the room, he saw with dread, the dust and gloom covering the room. "She's gone... no wait what's that on the bed, I guess this is a better time than any to test Vince's gift." He took a deep breath, and placed his hands on the edge, and felt his himself fall through the glass like it was crystal water.


	7. I can't lose you again

The City In the Sea (Lydia's POV)(Same time )

Lo! Death has reared himself a throne

In a strange city lying alone

Far down within the dim West,

Where the good and the bad and the worst and the best

Have gone to thier eternal rest.

There shrines and palaces and towers

(Time -eaten towers that tremble not!)

Resemble nothing that is ours.

Around, by lifting winds forgot,

Resignidly beneath the sky

The melancholy waters lie.

No rays from the holy heaven come down

On the long night-time of that town;

But light from out the lurid sea

Streams up the turrets silently-

Gleams up the pinnacles far and free-

Up domes-up spire-up kingly halls-

Up fanes- Up babylonian-like walls-

Up shadowy long-forgotten bowers

Of sculpted ivy and stone towers-

Up nay and many a marvelous shrine

Whose wreathed friezes intertwine

The viol, the violet, and the vine.

Resignedly beneath the sky

The melancholy waters lie.

So blend the turrets and shdows there

That all seem pendulous in air,

While from a proud tower in the town

Death looks giganticaly down.  
There open fanes and gaping graves

Yawn level with the luminous waves;

But not the riches there that lie

In each Idol's diamond eye-

Not the gailly-jewelled dead

Temt the waters from their bed;

For no ripples curl, alas!

Along the wilderness of glass-

No swellingstell that winds may be

Upon some far-off happier sea-

No heavings hint that winds have been

On seas less hideously serene.

But lo, a stir is in the air!

The wave-there is a movement there!

As if the towers had thrust aside,

In slightly sinking, the dull tide-

As if thier tops had feebly given

A void within the filmy Heaven.

The waves have now a redder glow-

The hours are breathing faint and low-

And when, amid no earthly moans,

Down, down that town shall settle hence,

Hell, rising from a thousand thrones,

Shall do it reverance

She had lain in her room all day and well into the night, dozed a few times but she mainly read her poetry. A City in the sea reminded her a lot of the Nietherwold, and again, she wondered what everyone was doing, how things had been, and whether or not Beetlejuice remembered her.

At first she didn't notice the pale green light eminating from her mirror, and a shaggy blonde head emerge from it. By the time the full body emerged, she was still staring miserably at her poems. "Babes?..." his voice came out barely over a whisper, now that he had finally gotten her back he wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh leave me alone, I want to forget you... it's hurts to much, your memory is killing me...."Lydia mumbled miserably, not looking up, "How long will I keep hearing your voice?"

"As long as it takes for you to realize it's really me standing here." Beetlejuice said, stepping a little closer.

"But if I look up you'll just disappear again, like you always do... I can't take anymore." She slid a little lower into her bed, still not looking up.

He took advantage of this position to move next to her, lay her completly on her back, and lean over her, and give her a deep kiss, with a little bit of shock at what he did he pulled back, "Sorry Lydia... after nine years I just couldn't help it..."

He made to move away but her arms came around his neck and held him to her. "If it really is you, stay close to me, at least now if you disappear you have to take me with you."

"Only you can send me anywhere Babes, my curse was lifted for helping Vince fight. Only you can use my name." It was a meager explanation, and she probaly wanted more but for now she just held him tight. He shifted to his back so she was lying across his stomach, "You should get some rest Lyds, you look really tired, I'm not going anywhere I promise." After what seemed like hours, her breathing even out, abd she fell into a fitful sleep, it was later when he noticed her wedding ring, "So she didn't wait...well.. what were you expecting... a woman as beautiful as her to stay alone, waiting for a dead guy... let alone just you...." He felt something he hadn't in felt in six centuries, a tear slid down his cheek.


	8. Eternity won't be enough

Inevitable (The morning)(Lydia and Beetle's POV)

I was destined to keep going,  
Through my aphotic travels,  
To drift in isolation,  
Floating in space for eternity,  
Unable to move,  
Unable to feel, (Frozen in time)  
Ruminating on what was lost...

Till I noticed you in the background  
After all the things I encountered  
You stood out like no other.  
With your sights set on me, (How unique you were)  
The inevitable was happening,  
Impossible would become improbable,  
Through quantum mechanics  
And incomparable ardor,  
You would make it possible  
As I succumbed to gravity's will

I couldn't escape you (Nor did I want too)  
My course was changing.  
It was slow at first,  
Leaving me nausea's,  
Bending matter and reason,  
Twisting and squeezing me,  
Pulling me in deeper, (I want this)  
Suffocating, scaring me, (Panic)  
Distorting my limbs,  
Tearing me apart, (I need this)  
And when I couldn't bear anymore, (I can't breath)  
I slammed my eyes shut...  
Silence...  
I let you take me in...

Opening my eyes, (This is familiar...)  
Time had stopped...  
Constellations and solar systems,  
Supernovas, suns, stars,  
All fitting in the palm of my hand, (Have I been here before?)  
An astronomical feat  
Only you could complete

In cosmic pandemonium  
They exploded all around me  
Into a celestial waltz,  
The world I once knew had disappeared,  
No more vague premonitions  
Or mirages leaving me with false hope

Light surrounds me now, (This is different though)  
Warmth blankets my body.  
It's unbelievable, ethereal,  
Almost, inconceivable...

Everything is right with the universe,  
Oceans of galaxies fill every void,  
As stars realign and planets take shape,  
I lean back in open arms,  
This is where life starts over once again,  
Where serenity can be found,  
This is where happiness is born,  
Where passion can be found,  
This is the beginning of the end,  
This is where love can be found

"Oh, I knew it was just a dream…I wanted so much for it to be real…" Lydia thought as she woke without opening her eyes, feeling the loss of the comforting feeling of his arms around her.

"Are you awake yet babes?" A gravely voice asked from across the room.

Her eyes shot open and she bolted upright, "Is…Is it really you?" she asked hesitantly

"Yeah babes, I told you I wasn't going anywhere." He was facing out her window, but turned as he heard her pattering footsteps and squeezed her back when she flung her arms about him.

Lydia could hardly believe it, she missed him for so long, and now that she had him, she was really pissed. "What-the-hell-where-were-you-why-did-you-just-leave-me-like-that!!!" She began to reign blows along his chest and shoulders.

"She has every right to be mad, I have to explain if she's willing to listen." Beetlejuice thought as her blows bounced off him harmlessly.. war had made him stronger, he barely even noticed he was being hit. "Babes, do you really think I would leave you willingly?"

"How…how could I have thought anything else… when you didn't come back I thought you were angry at me, I was so lonely without you." She whispered into his chest on the verge of tears.

"But you got married, that's means you dated, you didn't wait for me… not like I expected you to or anything-"He mumbled out before getting cut off.

"The only reason I started dating was because I thought I would never see you again, and mainly to shut Delia up, I got so tired of her telling me I should leave my room and quite waiting for Mr. Right to show up in my bedroom mirror…huh she never knew how close to the truth she came when she said that."

"What did you say?" Beetlejuice asked hardly daring to breathe

"I said given the choice I would have sat on my bed and wait until hell froze over if it meant I would get to see you again, Beetlejuice. Until you left I never realized how much I need you."

"But you're still married... even if we could manage anything other than friendship, what are you going to do about that guy?" Beetlejuice asked miserably.

"We're getting divorced, I made plans for it yesterday, as soon as I walked in on him cheating on me." She clenched her hands in anger, and her face darkened in hatred.

"He did what? Who is he i'll kill him? What kind of idiot would cheat on such a beautiful woman like you?!" Beetlejuice yelled.

"Beej... do you mean that? Do you really think I'm-I'm...beautiful?" she almost could't ask.

"Babes of course I do." He pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply. They were so caught up in thier own world that niether noticed the footsteps approaching the door.

"I'm telling you Charles I heard voices in there!" Delia walked in and screamed at the man clutching her step-daughter, who looked terminaly diseased. "Who the hell are you?"

"Dad, Delia... meet Beetlejuice," Lydia said after thay eventually parted lips.

"So you found him after all, I'm so glad for you pumpkin," Charles said happily.

"What?" shouted Delia and Beetlejuice increduliously, "Charles!," Delia continued, "How could you? He's horrendous!"

"He's my choice! Since following your ideas have turned out SO great for me, I've decided to try a few of my own, and if you don't like it, learn to deal with it, because I'm never leaving him!!"

"Charles do something call the police! Get rid of this man, he's obviously brainwashed her or something!" Delia turned toward him and gave him the look.

Charles looked at his wife to his daughter staring up happily into the eyes of the dead man he had known as Mr. Beetleman, he had often seen that look on her mother's face whenever he caught her staring at him unexpectedly, and for once something clicked inside of him, "No Delia, I don't think I will."

"What?," everyone asked, in a combining mixture of shock, pride, and anger.

"I said I won't Delia. If Mr. Beetlejuice makes Lydia happy then what right have we to stop them?" He turned back to Lydia and Beetlejuice, "Just promise you won't hurt her."

"Chuck, if anyone ever tried i'd kill them," There was a look about his eyes that said he would do it to.

"Good, now Delia, let's go make breakfeast," Charles led her out of the room.

After the door closed, Beetlejuice turned to Lydia and chuckled, "I'd never thought I'd see the old Chicken-Livered Chuckie stand up to that hag."

"Let alone it be over you," Lydia smiled, she was so happy she doubted anything could ruin her mood, then her cell phone rang. She stared at the number, a slow turmoil churning in her stomach, "What do you want?" She spat.

"Who is it?" Beetlejuice mouthed, hoping it would be her husband so he could travel through the phonelines and give him some hell.

"Before you even try apologizing I'm just letting you know we're getting a divorce," Speaking to the man on the phone and indirectly answering Beetlejuice. there was indistinct shattering, "Oh and why should I forgive you? I wouldn't have been as mad if it had been anyone else... but Claire of all people, her!!" she screamed. More chattering, "Oh please, as evil as that whore was, she's not smart enough to seduce you, and even if that were true, why didn't you just get up and leave?" Silence, "That's what i thought, i'll bring you the papers soon," She closed the phone and sighed. "The sooner it's over the better."

"Why did you marry him?" Beetlejuice asked.

"Well, honestly, he was the first person to ask, and I just wanted to keep my life moving." Lydia moved to sit on the bed, He stayed where he was.

"Why?"

"Well I figured if I lived a good enough life, and died unexpectedly, I wouldn't have to stay on Earth and I would see you again." She looked up at him.

"Babes...," He was lost in those beautiful dark eyes of hers, and began floating to her, "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do now, Beet-"

He clamped a hand over her mouth, Careful with the B-words Babes, my curse is lifted but you still have the power to send me back and forth." He explained.

"I always meant to ask, is there a way around that?"

"Well.." he flopped to the bed next to her," yes. There is," and thought "I'd never ask her to do it though."

"What is it, I'll help anyway I can." She leaned over him unknowingly trappng him with her eyes

After a long hesitation, he slipped out a single word. "Marraige."

"What? Why?" She looked confused.

"You know that whole soul-mate concept," He continued at her nod, "It came from this, breather marraiges aren't for forever, because it's only a connection of bodies, but if a breather is married to one of the dead, it's not thier bodies but thier souls that are mated, because it becomes impossible for death to do the couple part, they will never be separated, even if the breather dies." He explained staring away from her, "But I couldn't let you do that babes."

"Why the hell not!" She hissed.

"Because I couldn't ask you to waste eternity on me, not you Lyds." He turned toward her miserably.

"Beej, If it meant i could be with you for eternity, I'd give anything!" She pulled him up to her, forcing him to stare directly in her eyes.

He was drowning in the emotions he saw there, "What are you saying Lydia?"

She shivered when he said her name in that whisper, "I'm asking you to marry me I guess, i'd get on one knee but i think that's a bit too much." She half-chuckled.

Beetlejuice sat completly and began searching his pockets, "Where is it?" he thought, before finaly pulling out an intricate silverband set with an onix in the shap of a beetle, "Here, you asked I figure i can provide the ring," He held it out to her to look at.

"It's so beautiful," Lydia thouhgt. What she took for swirls at first sight were actually small carving of spiders and other small insects moving through leaves, the black beetle seemed ready to jump of the band and fly away. "She pulled off the ring her now forgotten husband gave her and threw it on the dresser next to her bed and gave her hand to the grining ghost on the bed. "Oh it's so beautiful, Beetlejuice." They were both transported to the roadhouse, "Oh I'm sorry Beej!"

"Don't be babes, we can leave whenever we want." As he leaned in and kissed Lydia deeply, he thought, "My Lyds... mine for eternity." As thier kiss deepened just before they lost all semblance of control, he teleported themselves to his coffin bed,and everything was lost in a flurry of movement.

But Lydia paused when she pulled away his shirt, and saw his torso littered with large and small scars, " Oh Beej, what happened," she ran her fingers over the larger scars.

He grabbed her wrists, "When i learned that Vince could open the gates if he won, I promised to fight for him, these are some scars left from the battles, they don't hurt so just ignore them, they're not as important to me as you are. "They bagan kissing again amd spent the night in each other's arms, touching and tasting secret places and cring ou tto the God's thier with thier passion.

IN THE KITCHEN THAT NIGHT

"Be-atel-jooze 'as been at it zince zis morning!" Jacques the skeleton moaned.

"When will he stop?" Ginger replied.

Beetlejuice strolled into the kitchen half an hour later, whistling a grisly tune to himself and grabbing food from the pantry. "I hope from ze look on you face, zat you 'ave a good woman in zier." Jacques laughed.

"I'd hope so Jacques," Lydia said from the doorway, smiling slightly as Beetlejuice walked to her and gave her a deep kissfrench kiss. "We should probably get back to my place, my parents might be worried." Lydia said half-heartedly from the circle of Beetlejuice's arms.

"You're pobably right, or we could just stay here," He suggested, squeezing her waist.

"How about we tell them where I am going to be, then come back here?" Lydia suggested.

"I guess," he moaned in return. "Just say the words and e'll be out of he-" He stopped as he felt a familiar sensation of being summoned. He and Lydia fell through the void and landed, arms still wrapped about each other, in Juno's office.

"Do you to know how much paperwork you are making for me?" She spat, smoke pouring out of her mouth and neck.

"Does it really matter?" Beetlejuice asked sarcasticly.

"You do realize Miss Deetz, that once you marry him is free to travel between both worlds and not even you will be able to summon him?"

"Isn't that why I asked him to marry me?" She smiled to Beetlejuice.

"Wait YOU asked HIM!!" She almost swallowed her cigarette.

"Yup," They both replied.

"You two really want to do this don't you?" She asked quietly.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't we?" Ldia asked speculativly.

"Once you two are married, there is no separation, no divorces, no death." She explained.

"Yeah Beetlejuice told me that." Lydia said, "I still want to marry him."

"Well then there' no stopping you, have a happy eternity together, oh and Beetle, if you wreak to much havoc in the Outerworld, your curse will be replaced, marraige or no mairrage." Juno turned back to here paperwork as Lydia said the last teo Beetlejuice's to leave the Nietherworld, "At least they're both happy, maybe he'll settle down a bit because of her, I hope he's happy." Juno looked sadly out of her window, down to the offices of those who worked for her. "I've spent so much of my afterlife in here I can hardly remember a party, Hell why not I deserve a night off!" She stood and slipped on her jacket, completly ignoring her seretaries questions, "I'm taking the night off, the rest of you can as well," she threw back as an afterthought.

Miss Argentina stared dumbfoundedly at Juno's back, "Well about damn time!" she thought.

IN LYDIA'S ROOM

"Lydia it's time for dinner, you cabn bring your....friend with you." Delia called up the stairs.

"She'll never accept you, you know." Lydia stated almost sadly.

"Who cared we've got all of eternity to teach her otherwise," Beetlejuice pulled her into a tight embrace.

Looking up into his green eyes, Lidia thought, "Eternity won't be long enough." She leaned into another kiss and let her thought fly out of her head. The future was something they were both getting to look forward to.


End file.
